


Let Me Please You Some More

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: The Craigslist Experiment [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexuality, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Cybersex, Dildos, Drinking, F/M, Homosexuality, Insecure Dean, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Rimming, Swearing, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been in a long-distance relationship for months now. Let’s see how that’s going…</p><p>**</p><p>IF YOU WANT TO READ THE RUSSIAN TRANSLATION, YOU CAN FIND IT <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/4212931">HERE.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Еще чуть-чуть для тебя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138205) by [FoggyFeline71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71)



> So, there we are. Even though the first story really had been written as a one shot, many of you asked if there’d be a sequel… and some ideas started emerging. So I hope this will be a nice addition to our boys’ story.
> 
> I don’t think this one instalment will have more than one other chapter, but who knows? And you’ll notice there’s no drawing this time. I’m working on one but it pertains to a scene in the next chapter.
> 
> .

“Hey, Dean!”

Delicious smells greeted Sam as he came in the apartment, like most times his brother had a day off. Dean didn’t turn away from his preparation to answer.

“Hey, Sammy! How was the exam?”

“Hellish… still think I did good though.”

“You always do.”

The thump of Sam’s backpack resonated loud on the wood of the table, followed by a softer thud.

“Did you order something?” Sam asked. “There was a package waiting for you downstairs.”

Dean took a second to think then shrugged. “No… who’s it from?”

The craft paper crackled as Sam turned the thing around. Dean looked over his shoulder to see a package about the size of a shoebox.

“Says here it’s from Connecticut but there’s no name. Sure you didn’t order sex stuff again?”

“It happened once, Sammy. Open it, please?”

“Hell, no! You open your own surprise boxes.”

“Man, my hands are covered in hamburger meat and stuff. Just open it!”

With a huff, Sam still did as requested. Mostly because he too was curious. “Smells good… what are you making?” he asked as he worked on the wrapping.

“Bacon cheeseburger balls,” Dean said with pride.

Sam gasped. “Oh… gross!”

“Hey, you said you loved my balls.”

Instead of a response, Dean saw the open box land next to him on the counter. 

“Told you I didn’t wanna open it. I knew it’d be sex stuff.”

Dean heard his brother stump out of the kitchen, grumbling something about boundaries and never-agains. Inside the box, on a bed of blue tissue paper, lied a flesh tone dildo and a bottle of lube. There was also an envelope tucked under the toy.

“Come on, Sammy… you could at least read me the card,” Dean called out before erupting in laughter.

He was still laughing, wrapping the last meatball with bacon, when Sam walked back in the kitchen. “Going over to Jess’,” he announced as he grabbed his backpack.

“Oh, come on, don’t go… I’m sorry I told you to open it, all right? Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Really, it’s fine, Dean. I just don’t wanna be here when you call Cas to _thank_ him.”

“Who says it’s from Cas?” Dean received his brother’s annoyed expression without cracking a smile. Something he thought should have granted him with some sort of medal. “All right, it’s probably from Cas. So what if I call him?”

Sam’s pout intensified. “Remember last Tuesday? Even the neighbors are still not over that. No way I’m staying here tonight.”

Without another word, the taller Winchester walked out, making a point of slamming the door behind him. Amused, Dean turned back around to face his bacon covered meatballs. He glanced at the oven clock: 5:18.

A minute later, the pan was covered in plastic wrap and shoved in the refrigerator. Dinner could definitely wait.

 

~ • ~

 

Castiel’s crinkled eyes shone with glee. “You had Sam open it?”

“Yeah… My only regret is that I didn’t see his face when he did.”

The decor behind Castiel was one of yet another hotel room, a nice one by the looks of it. Then again, they always were nice.

“And where are you now?” Dean asked, never able to keep track of his lover’s travels.

“Cambridge. Giving a lecture at Harvard tomorrow.”

“Awesome. And when’s the book signing?”

Castiel moved around on the checkered bedspread, making the image on the screen unsteady. He settled by leaning on the headboard, the laptop between his parted knees. 

“I doubt that you called to know about my schedule, Dean.”

With a low chuckle, Dean mirrored Cas’ position. “Yeah… what’s with the gift, man?”

“I wanted to do something special for you. Do you notice anything special about it?”

Dean took the dildo in his hands, making sure Cas could see it. He caressed it softly, feeling its shape under his fingertips. “It’s very lifelike,” he said, his index finger sliding over the veins sculpted in the silicone.

His stare never leaving Castiel’s, he brought the toy to his mouth. He licked his lips before wrapping them around the familiar shape. A couple of in and out motions later, he took his mouth off with a noisy slurp. “If it wasn’t for the suck ass taste, I’d think that you cut your own dick off and sent it to me.”

A breathy laugh answered him. Dean was happy that his little display had had the desired effect. “I wasn’t sure you would recognize me.”

“Babe, I’d know your dick anywhere.” He brushed his lips over the head. “I just can’t help thinking it’s some sort of torture though.”

“How do you mean?” Castiel’s hand traveled down to his bulge, pressing on it.

Dean again mimicked the author, unfastening his belt on the way. “Having your dick in my ass without being able to touch you? I just might go crazy, you know?”

“That’s why you should try it now. While you at least have my eyes and voice to caress you.”

Dean sucked in a breath as he shoved a hand in his boxers to palm his growing erection. “What about you? You don’t have my dick in a box.”

“I bought two kits. Guess what I have planned for when we see each other again?”

The idea was met by a lascivious grin. “Shit, yeah… I’d like that!”

Soon naked from the waist down, they masturbated at a slow pace. Their eyes were locked together through the computer screens as they teased one another.

“Will you try it for me, Dean? Will you breach your hole with my cloned erection?”

“Fuck… yeah, Cas…” 

He fumbled a bit to find the bottle of lube Cas had sent. As he coated his fingers with the gel, he found Castiel’s ravenous eyes on the monitor again. “Tell me, Cas… did you try it?” He pushed a first finger inside himself, savoring the burn.

“Did I try what?”

“Did you sit on it? Did you fuck yourself on your own dick, Cas?”

“Turn around,” Castiel ordered in place of answering, his voice thick with want.

Dean obeyed, presenting his ass to the camera, moving two fingers inside himself. “It’d be hot as hell if you had, Cas,” he said in a breathy voice, pumping his fingers in and out. “You can be sure I’ll be trying my own when we make it.”

A low whine answered Dean, telling him all he wanted to know. “I knew it,” he said in a chuckle, the delicious images crowding his mind.

Eager, he deemed himself loose enough and coated the dildo with a generous layer of lube. He let out a shaky exhale as the silicone head touched the sensitive skin. “Fuck, that shit’s cold…” he said in a low growl.

Castiel gave out a short laugh. “You should have warmed it,” he said, which granted him with a heated scowl. “I wish I could be there with you,” he added, undeterred.

Eyes closed, Dean let his face fall on the mattress, teasing his rim with the wet toy. The blood pumping in his ears, so loud, could not even drown his lover’s comforting praises. Every word washed over him like waves over sand.

“Ugh, fuck… Cas,” he said in a whine as the dildo’s head finally penetrated him. He became impatient, his insides quivering, waiting to be filled. “Fucking perfect…” he moaned as he pushed the toy further in.

“You are magnificent, Dean,” Castiel said over the slick of his wet hand sliding up and down his dick. “Can you feel me, Dean? Can you feel me inside you?”

“Jesus… yeah… oh yeah, right there… ugh…”

“Look at me, baby boy… I… oh god… I need to see your face. Please, baby.”

Castiel’s pleas sent shivers down Dean’s spine. He didn’t hesitate before flopping over on his back. He shoved a pillow under his hips, half leaning on the headboard.

“D’you see me, babe? Can you see how hard I am for you? How wet?” He opened his eyes to see Castiel had situated himself in a similar manner. Except, in place of a dildo, it was couple of his fingers shining with lube. “Shit, Cas… you’re so hot.”

It was the last decipherable words to be uttered between the two. There were moans, and groans, and huffs, but until Dean cried out his lover’s name, it’s all there was.

He was tired, sated, but Castiel’s erratic breathing won convinced him to open his eyes. Castiel let out a broken cry, accompanied by ropes of white flying towards the screen. Dean’s slack mouth filled with water, craving the creamy offering.

“I want you so bad,” he said after swallowing the unfulfilling saliva. “I need you.”

Castiel’s throaty voice sounded even more cavernous through the speaker. “I know, baby boy… Soon, I promise.”

 

~ • ~

 

“So, are you excited?”

Both men had been slowly recovering from their high, their faces filling the computer screens. It was their thing, lying on the bed looking at each other through the camera. They even had fallen asleep that way on more than one occasion.

Dean let out a soft chuckle. “I’ll get excited again if you give me a minute to breathe,” he said, making Castiel laugh too.

“No, silly. I mean about the engagement.”

“Crap… I proposed to you by accident again, didn’t I?”

“Not today, no,” Castiel said as he adjusted his pillow and moved the computer accordingly. “Jess is joining me in New York next week. We’ll go over my schedule so they can set a date. Even though I assured her they could choose wha– ”

The realization of what Castiel was saying hit Dean full force. “What? Sam and Jess are engaged?”

As it often happened, Cas didn’t need to speak for Dean to get his answer; the shocked look on the author’s face said enough.

“Oh, Dean… I’m so sorry, I thought you knew already. I’m the biggest blab– ”

“Don’t worry, Cas, not your fault,” Dean cut him off again, a feeble smile on his lips. “Since when?”

Castiel’s eyes widened a little more. “I’m an imbecile… I… I’d rather not say anything more. I made enough damage as it is.”

“Okay… no, I get it,” Dean said as he grabbed his underwear to put them back on. “Look, Cas… I’m gonna go, all right? Still haven’t had dinner and– ”

“Don’t be mad, Dean, please.”

The smile Dean presented to his lover had a bitter edge to it. “I’m not mad. I’ll call you later, all right?”

“Fine… what ti– ”

He knew hanging up before Cas was done talking could be construed as juvenile, but Dean didn’t care. Not when he had to come to the realization that his brother didn’t think it’d be of importance to tell him that he was fucking engaged.

How come Sam hadn’t come to him before asking Jess? Not to ask for his permission, of course not. But didn’t he ever have doubts at some point? Didn’t he want his big brother’s perspective on the subject? When was it that Dean had been relegated to a simple acquaintance’s status?

Instead of taking out the meatballs from the fridge to cook them, Dean grabbed a beer. He sat in the living room to brood, only wearing his boxers. The faint ringing of the phone tucked in his jeans – which he had left in a heap on his bedroom’s floor – could soon be heard.

“Leave a fucking message,” he said under his breath, pretty sure he didn’t want to talk to whoever was calling. Again, he wasn’t pissed… not yet anyway. But he could feel the anger bubbling beneath the thick layer of disappointment. Hopefully, he’d have time to drown the bitterness with enough of the amber brew before it could be set free.

 

~ • ~

 

When Sam walked in their apartment with Jessica two hours later, he couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised by his brother’s drunken state.

“Hey! Sammy, Jess,” a too mellow Dean said in a slur. He took a swig from the bottle of Jack he had switched to after his beer. “Come on, come have a drink with me. We gotta celebrate, don’t we?”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Sam said. “I didn’t want you to learn it this way.”

“I’m fine, Sammy. You’re starting a new family, s’all right, I get it.” The smile he offered the couple seemed sincere enough, but his eyes betrayed the underlying sadness. “You don’t owe me shit.”

Jessica came to sit on the sofa. “It’s my fault, Dean. I shouldn’t have told Cas.”

“Or Cas could have shut his big fat mouth.” Sam’s bitter grimace melted under his brother and fiancée’s dark scowls. “Sorry.”

“It’s not like Sam asked me to marry him months ago,” Jessica started to explain as she took Dean’s hand in hers. “He asked yesterday night, and I said yes. But when I skyped Cas this morning, he saw the ring.” She wiggled the fingers on her left hand to show off the shiny addition. “Kind of difficult not to say anything.”

“We didn’t see each other yesterday or this morning, but I wanted to tell you tonight, Dean,” Sam said in turn. “Then you got your stupid gift and… yeah… I just ran away.”

“It’s all good, Sam. No need to explain, told you… you don’t owe me shit.”

“Maybe not, but you need to know I’d never shut you out. Not on purpose anyway. I was to ask you to be my best man, Dean.” Sam gave his brother’s shoulder a hefty squeeze. “So… what do you say? Wanna be my best man?”

After taking one last sip, Dean set the bottle down on the coffee table. He shuffled towards his brother to take him in his arms. “Of course I’ll be your best man, you moron. You’re my baby brother,” he said in a thick voice. “Come here you,” he said again, wiggling a hand at Jess.

“I’m fuckin’ drunk,” Dean said again, his face squished between his brother and future sister-in-law.

They laughed. “Yeah, you are… Did you eat at all?” Sam asked.

“Nah… when you left, I called Cas. Dinner’s in the fridge. T’was a very nice gift Cas sent me, you know?”

“And that’s all you’ll be saying about that. Go put some clothes on and I’ll fire up those cheeseburger balls so we can eat, all right?”

An hour later, as they were starting up on Dean’s meal, Jess’ cell phone started ringing.

“It’s Cas,” she announced before answering. “Hi, Cas… yeah, we’re good… yes, he’s good too. You wanna talk to him?” She glanced at Dean who gave her a dismissive hand gesture. “I think he’d prefer to call you later… Yes, all right… I’ll let him know… Have fun tomorrow.”

She hung up the phone and put it down on the table. “If you’re gonna call Cas, he asks that you do it before eleven. He’s got that lecture early tomorrow.”

“I will. Thanks, Jess.”

They resumed eating in silence, because the bacon and cheese meatballs were indeed delicious. The tray was soon empty, Jess even threatening Sam not to marry him if he didn’t let her have the last ball. Dean was in a cheery mood again, most of the alcohol soaked up by the late dinner.

“So… wanna fill me up on how this all happened?” Dean asked as he got up to clear the table. “Did Sammy get down on one knee? Or did he drop the ring in a glass of bubbly?” he said in a teasing tone.

Sam huffed, his face doing that pinchy thing Dean found hilarious. “Would it be so bad if it was romantic?”

Dean turned to Jessica with a devious grin. “It was sappy, wasn’t it?”

“It was very sweet. I wouldn’t have had it any other way,” she said with a soft smile as she grabbed her fiancé’s hand, making Sam’s expression turn from sour to tender. “But he didn’t get on one knee, and there was no champagne. To tell you the truth, I was the one kneeling.” If the glint in her eyes should have been enough, Sam’s sudden flush in the face cemented the image for Dean.

He threw his head back, cackling. To the point where he had trouble coming down from his laughing fit. It wasn’t helping that Jessica was laughing just as much while Sam did his best to look outraged.

“You proposed to your girlfriend while she had your dick in her mouth?” Dean was finally able to say, wheezing. “Man, I did the same thing but Cas knew I wasn’t being serious,” he said again, making Jessica laugh even harder.

“I didn’t ask _during_ , you jerk!”

“During or after, same shit, bitch!”

“Stop it… my belly… my god… I’m dying,” Jessica achieved to say, gasping and snorting.

She was still laughing, or giggling rather, when she and Sam bid their goodbyes around ten thirty to go back to her place. Less than five minutes later, Dean was back on his bed with the computer on his lap. As it always did, his heart skipped a beat when his lover appeared on the screen.

“Hello, Dean. I was worried you wouldn’t be calling me back.”

“I was about to kick Sam and Jess out it was getting so late.”

“But Sam lives there.”

“He was being a little bitch. D’you know he proposed after Jess blew him? She was still on her fucking knees!” Dean couldn’t hold his laughter again.

“Is that a family thing?” Castiel asked, making him laugh harder.

This time, he didn’t take as long to calm down. “I guess it is… so, yeah… sorry for earlier, babe. T’was a shock, you know?”

“I understand. I shouldn’t have said anything. But never in a million years would have I thought you didn’t already know.”

“Don’t worry about it. If you’re guilty of anything, it’s sending me your dick. Sam was supposed to tell me tonight but he bolted instead.”

Castiel’s laugh rang like a carillon in Dean’s ear, making his heart flutter again. How this man could make his insides turn into mush, he’d never know.

“I miss you,” he said, swallowing the other words that often would try to be set free… important words.

“I miss you too,” Castiel replied, smiling. His eyes turned electric when he spoke again. “So… Want to show me again how much you liked my gift?”

 

~ • ~

 

Deciding of a wedding date had been more problematic than anticipated. When Jessica called her parents to announce her engagement to Sam, they were of course ecstatic. They had met him before and, like pretty much anyone else, had loved him instantly. 

The only thing that put a dent on their wedding plans was the call they received from Jess’ godmother not five minutes later. She insisted that the wedding should be celebrated at her Lake Tahoe home, even though nobody lived even remotely close.

Still, Jessica could easily imagine herself having a beach wedding. Or a beach reception if Sam insisted they’d get married in a church. Which he didn’t, to Jessica’s relief. And Dean’s, if anyone was to ask him.

“Isn’t there snow all the time over there?” he asked after Sam and Jessica told him about the location.

The smile Jessica offered him was tender, yet amused. “Sweetie, that’s only high in the mountains. There’s snow in the winter but there won’t be in September.”

“Yeah, that’s when we’re getting married, September 19. We’ll be spending the week up there and you’ve been invited to stay there too, of course.”

Dean pursed his lips at the news. “Look, Sammy… Not sure I wanna spend a week with people I don’t know. Or I’ll just rent a mo– ”

A hand landed on his mouth. “Hell no, you won’t,” Jessica said. “I invited Castiel too and he accepted. You guys will be staying in the guest house. It’s small but real cozy, you’ll love it.”

Clearly in a bickering mood, Dean pushed Jessica’s hand away. “Oh, I see. You invite the gays but gotta make sure they won’t upset anyone?”

“Dean, you’re such an ass, seriously. You know we don’t care about that,” Sam said in a scolding voice.

“No, I know you don’t… but Jessica’s family probably does, right?” 

Again, Jessica had that too patient look on her face. Dean couldn’t help to think she’d make a great mother. 

“Donna? My mother’s sister? The one that’s been living with aunt Jody for close to thirty years now. Yeah, no… the gay thing’s really not a problem. We just thought you’d like to be on your own since you never get to see each other.” She crossed her arms, satisfied to see her future brother in law’s repentant expression. “And if I remember correctly, you’re bisexual, not gay.”

“Well… it’s still called gay when it’s two guys together, ain’t it?”

Sam let out an exasperated huff. “Whatever, Dean… are you taking the cabin or do you wanna have to be extra careful so you don’t disturb the whole house? Because damn, you guys can be _loud_. And there’s gonna be kids too… they might wonder what’s going on, you know?”

For the second time in his life, Sam witnessed his brother’s cheeks redden with embarrassment. He knew saying they were loud wouldn’t be much of an argument, but the kids? Yeah, he could see how Dean would hate trying to explain the noise coming from his and Cas’ room.

“Yeah… no, the cabin’s good I guess. I didn’t think… Sorry, Jess,” he said to the ever smiling blonde.

“No worries. But, I gotta ask. Is everything alright with you? You’re pretty touchy these days.”

“I’m not touchy,” Dean said with a pout, thus nullifying the credibility of his statement.

And of course, Sam had to find something to say about this too. “Yeah, you’re touchy. I should know, I live here with you. Happens everytime he gets horny.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

“Oh, that’s what this is! I’ve noticed Cas to be very testy lately,” Jessica said, not even looking at Dean anymore. Neither was Sam when he spoke again.

“Damn, it must be hard having to work with the guy. At least, I don’t have to spend the day with Dean. And I can go away if he gets too intense.”

“I know what you mean. It’s never gotten that uncomfortable even with me and my roommate synched periods.”

“I hate you guys,” Dean said as he left the kitchen, not caring to be proving them right as he stumped away and slammed his bedroom door.

When Sam spoke again, it was at a much lower volume. “Seriously, they gotta cut that long distance crap. It’s making them miserable. And us too.”

“I know, but I don’t see what we could be doing about it.”

Sam looked around before talking, making sure they were still alone. “Well, if we do as we discussed and move to New York after the wedding– ”

“You really should talk to Dean before we make anymore plans. Remember the engagement incident?”

“Yeah, I know… But I’ll wait for him to be in a better mood, you know?”

Jessica nodded as she carded a hand in her fiancé’s long hair. “I know for a fact that Cas would _love_ to see Dean move close by.”

“He’s often on the road, isn’t he?”

“Well, his book tour ends this summer. He has a couple of lectures scheduled here and there, but he’s probably gonna be hauled up in New York most of the time. Until his next book comes out, I guess.”

“You told Cas not to say anything about our plans, right?”

“I did, but we can’t wait too long before telling Dean, all right? It’s not fair for Cas.”

“No, I know. I’ll tell him soon, I promise.”

Sam leaned forward to kiss his fiancée on the lips, cradling her face in both his hands. “Tomorrow,” he said, sealing the promise with another kiss.

 

~ • ~

 

“May I help you, sir?”

The tall blonde at the reception desk gave Dean a quick once over, visibly not impressed by the state of fatigue of both him and his clothes. The prospect of seeing Cas in a couple of minutes was enough incentive not to care about what the snotty girl could be thinking of him.

“Yeah… the name’s Dean Winchester. Someone should have left something for me?”

With a sharp nod and a tight smile, the clerk opened a drawer then slid an envelope adorned with his name across the desk. Dean opened it to find a keycard and a folded piece of paper with 1604 and a _’C’_ scribbled on it.

“Do you need help with your luggage?” she said in an even tone.

Amused, Dean adjusted the duffel straps on his shoulder as he answered. “Nah, I’m good, thanks. So, this elevator here will get me to 1604?”

“Indeed. Sixteenth floor, two doors to the right. Enjoy your stay, Mr Winchester.”

Thanks to the late hour, the elevator only stopped twice to let people out. Even though he hoped Cas would be awake, Dean knew there wasn’t much chance of that happening. It was like everybody in America had decided to take on the roads that Thursday night. Which could very well be the case seeing it was the start of the Independance Day week-end.

There was a soft click when he slid the keycard in the slot. Inside, only the light near the door was on, which meant Cas was indeed asleep. His boots fell on the carpet with a soft thud as he toed them off. He had just hung his coat in the closet when lights flicked on from somewhere in the suite.

“Dean?” Castiel called, his voice thick with sleep.

“Yeah, sorry… I didn’t wanna wake you,” Dean answered, walking towards the back of the room. Once more, Cas had rented a bi-level suite, just like the first time they had met. “You splurged for the big room again, I see?”

Castiel’s disheveled hair appeared over the half wall closing up the mezzanine. “Forget about the room and come to bed. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, babe,” Dean said as he reached the top of the stairs. He walked around the bed to kiss Castiel who had disappeared under the covers. “Hi,” he said again after kneeling next to him.

Castiel licked his lips and let out a contented humm. “You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sorry. The roads were awful.” Dean kissed Cas again, his thumb soft on his cheekbone. “I still gotta take a shower. Go back to sleep, all right?”

“Want help?”

Dean chuckled. As much as he liked the idea, he knew Cas was already half asleep. “I’ll be back,” he said again, just not loud enough to disturb him.

The shower was a quick one. Not only was he dead tired, but Dean couldn’t wait to join his lover under the covers. Instead of the expected ten hours to get to Columbus, it had taken a little over thirteen hours. Had he known it’d be that way, he would have taken the whole Thursday off instead of the afternoon.

Half-way into sleep, he felt Castiel’s hips rock softly as he adjusted himself so Dean’s dick would fit right in the cleft of his ass. It didn’t take long for Dean to start getting hard, mirroring his lover’s hip swaying. He was starting to regret not using his shower time to open himself up, now feeling too tired to even try.

“I’m ready,” Cas said as he pulled his underwear down. He grabbed the hand Dean had slung over his waist and guided it to his ass. “I need you,” he said as Dean’s fingers grazed over the base of a butt plug.

The younger man swallowed loudly, now very much awake. He gave a little push on the toy, making Castiel’s breath hitch. “Got lube?” he asked.

“Rolled off the bed… your side…” Castiel said, pushing back on the toy Dean had started to slide out. “Ugh… Don’t tease, baby boy.”

Even though he didn’t want to withdraw from his lover’s warmth, Dean had no choice but to roll over to try and find the bottle. Trying to find it in the dark proved impossible, not feeling anything but carpet under his fingers.

“Close your eyes,” he said before flicking on the lamp on the bedside table. The bottle wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He crawled out of bed to look under it. “Hah,” he let out when he found what he’d been looking for.

The lamp was turned off again and Dean resumed his position. He slicked up his dick and lifted Cas’s leg to slide his half-mast dick between his thighs.

Castiel whined. “In me, baby boy.”

“Shhh… soon… let me just do this first,” Dean said as he pumped his hips back and forth. It didn’t take long for him to get hard enough. “All right… I’m good…” he said, pulling out from between Cas’ thighs. He gave a soft tug to the butt plug before pulling it out slowly, making his lover moan.

Even though Cas was ready, Dean couldn’t resist sliding a couple of lubed fingers in. He brushed his fingers on the prostate, making his lover tremble.

“Stop teasing… Please… I need– ”

Dean coated his dick with more lube. “I know, babe… I’m here… I got you…”

It was easy to breach Castiel’s quivering hole he was so hungry for it. Soon, Dean was in to the hilt, a leg pushed between Castiel’s. As he rocked his hips back and forth, he sucked bruises on Cas’ neck, holding his body tight along his.

“I missed you so much,” Cas said in a broken voice. After sucking on his own fingers, he sent his hand over their bodies, landing it on Dean’s ass. “Are you close?” he asked, teasing Dean’s hole with his index finger.

“Ugh… yeah… shit… too soon.”

Castiel hummed in assent but didn’t stop, his finger still prodding the sensitive skin.

“Touch me, baby boy… now…”

As Dean obeyed, Castiel softly pushed his finger inside Dean. It wasn’t the best angle but he could still pump his finger in and out. 

“Cas,” Dean let out between ragged breaths, “I’m… I’m…” he tried to say as he started pulling out.

“Don’t you dare,” Cas said in a growl, using his grip on Dean’s ass to push him further in. 

In doing so, the angle shifted enough for Cas’ finger to find the prostate. Already close, it was all Dean needed to tense up and come with a broken cry. It caused Cas to do the same not two seconds later, his seed landing on both the bed and himself.

“Fuck… you’re so hot…” Dean said under his breath, still moving in soft motions inside Cas’ cream filled hole.

He slid out a minute later, making them both shudder over the loss. Cas got up on shaky legs to go rinse himself off in the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth and, kneeling on the bed, washed off Dean’s dick. Even though it looked delicious, all soft and shiny with lube and come, he decided against licking his dick clean.

“Thanks, babe,” Dean said when Cas was done. He grabbed his lover and pulled him to lie down, this time facing each other. “Hi,” he said before kissed his nose.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied as he brushed his lips against Dean’s and closed his eyes.

 

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For how long can they keep missing each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I could have continued for longer, but I thought it’d be better to stop. It has become increasingly difficult to write this verse. Maybe because I have other stories in the works so my mind’s not there 100%.
> 
> But, the verse is open… there’s no saying I won’t come back to it ever again. Still, I can’t promise anything, not yet.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy that last part.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and, don’t hesitate to share your thoughts, whatever they are. :)
> 
> .

When he woke up, Dean could smell fresh coffee brewing and hear water sloshing in the bathroom. 

“Babe?” he called, not that it could be anyone else.

“Taking a bath,” Castiel answered through the door.

Not bothering to put his underwear on, Dean left the bed; A bath did seem like a great idea, after all. He opened the door to find Castiel soaking in perfumed water. “No bubbles?”

“I prefer essential oils.”

Dean hummed as he walked in, breathing in the thick citrus infused air. Cas laughed when Dean stepped over the edge of the tub, making the water overflow as he sat down. He reached around Dean to pull on the drain’s lever.

“Sorry,” Dean said as he caught Castiel’s lips with his.

They kissed until Cas moved away to push the lever back down. He turned the hot water on to refill the bath. “Good morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. I always sleep like a log when I’m with you.”

A pleased smile appeared on Castiel’s face. “Same for me. I wish we could sleep together more often.”

Dean turned pensive at his lover’s words. “Yeah… Who knows, it might happen eventually, right?”

“I would hope so.”

Castiel’s attempt at seeming innocent made Dean laugh. “I know you know about Sam and Jess planning to move to New York.”

The other man gave him a soft nod. “Please turn around,” he said as he shut off the water.

Dean turned to lean back in Castiel’s tight embrace.

“What do you think about that? Them moving to New York?” Castiel asked, his breath hot on Dean’s temple.

“Not sure yet. I’ve never lived without my brother, you know?”

“But they’re getting married, you had to know this was going to happen, no?”

Letting out a small chuckle, Dean shrugged. “Yeah, of course. But I thought they’d still be living close by.”

“So… what now?”

“I don’t know. I got a job, you know? Not the best job in the world but it’s enough. Life in New York is expensive, not sure I could make it on the same salary.”

“And what if you lived with me?”

He felt Dean tense up in his arms. “Look, Cas… I know you don’t mean anything by it but I gotta be able to pay my own bills and stuff.”

“I know that. I’m merely suggesting that we share expenses.”

Castiel was surprised, and relieved, to hear Dean laugh again. “Cas, I’ve seen your place. There’s no way in hell I’d be able to pay half of that. I’ll just have to find something else.”

“Is this you telling me you’re moving to New York?” Castiel’s delight was palpable.

Again, Dean shrugged. “Probably. If I can find a job and a decent place to live, I guess.”

“Just so you know, I’m willing to move if you want us to find a place we can afford together.”

Elated, Castiel cradled Dean’s jaw, turning his head to kiss him. Soon, Dean had turned back around to kneel and pull Castiel up in an embrace. Which, he soon realized, was incredibly uncomfortable.

“Are we clean?” he asked into Castiel’s mouth, making him giggle.

“I haven’t used any soap yet, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Without answering, Dean grabbed the complimentary bottle of shower gel to squeeze a dollop in his hand. Soon, Castiel was covered in fragrant suds from Dean rubbing the soap all over his skin.

“Get up,” he murmured before pulling up the lever to drown the bath.

They both stood up, Castiel squeezing some of the gel in his own hand. His hips jolted when Dean’s fingers softly grazed the cleft of his ass as he soaped him down.

“That was a nice surprise you had for me last night,” Dean said now giving him a hungry look.

Castiel’s voice was creaky when he answered. “I didn’t wish to wait. And I wasn’t supposed to be asleep.”

“Hmm… I won’t make you wait ever again.”

“Promise?”

As sole answer, Dean pushed a soapy finger inside his lover’s hole, making him hiss.

Castiel extended a hand to turn the shower on. They both jumped and shivered when the cold water hit them but it warmed up quickly. They both did as they kissed, rocking their erections together and Dean’s finger gently prodding Castiel’s insides.

The moan Castiel let out when Dean found the hidden bundle of nerves made him hungry for more. A lot more. “Cas… I want you… so much…” he said as he added a second finger. “Shit, the lube’s in the bedroom,” he remembered.

“Conditioner,” Castiel achieved to say between ragged breaths.

“No, Cas… that’s not– ”

“It’s fine, just keep going.” Castiel tightened his hold on Dean. “I’ve used some before, don’t worry.”

With an energetic nod, Dean grabbed the tiny bottle and coated his fingers in the cream. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“It won’t, just do it,” Castiel ordered as he turned around and braced himself against the shower wall. Dean soon had three fingers pumping in and out of Cas’ hole. “I’m ready, just fuck me,” Castiel said under his breath, making Dean smile at the curse.

Even though experienced, Dean knew shower sex never was something easy. Not in that type of shower anyway. “Fuck… Cas, my feet aren’t steady…” he hissed.

“Just… lean on me, baby boy… I’m good, all right?”

_‘Better said than done,’_ Dean thought, keeping it to himself. After moving his feet around a bit, he returned his attention on Castiel’s behind, spreading his cheeks with one hand. With the other, he guided the head of his slick dick into Cas’ hole, making him shudder.

“Come on, Dean… Don’t spare me… spear me.”

They both chuckled at Castiel’s pun, but only for a second. Dean obeyed, burying his whole length at once. Castiel’s breath hitched. “Fast and hard, baby boy,” he ordered again.

As he always did, Dean complied, holding on with a hand on the wall and the other around Castiel’s waist. He felt his right foot starting to slip again. “Cas… I gotta… I’m gonna fall,” he said as he slid out of him.

Castiel let out an offended whine, groaning as Dean manhandled him to exit the bathtub and lean over the counter instead. A second later, Dean had his dick back inside Castiel and resumed his energetic pistoning.

Holding onto the marble counter, Castiel’s whole body trembled, Dean’s dick hitting his prostate on almost every thrust. Dean grabbed Castiel’s length, spreading the precome to jack him off. As he came, his insides clenched on Dean’s dick, making him come a couple of seconds later.

He kept moving his hips, letting Castiel’s hole pump his release, filling him up. Nested inside with his come trickling out of Castiel and onto his balls, Dean leaned onto his lover’s back, breathless.

“The water’s still running,” Castiel said in a raspy voice.

“We’re dirty again,” Dean answered as he slid out. He stepped back into the bathtub, trying to pull Castiel with him.

Castiel groaned, still leaning over the counter. “Go on without me. I don’t think we’ll ever get out of there if I follow you.”

Laughing, Dean washed himself quickly before stepping out again. “It’s all yours. I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

 

~ • ~

 

“So, what do you want to do today?”

Shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth, Dean shrugged and glanced at the gray skies outside. “I thought we’d be staying in,” he said after swallowing.

“Really? And do what?”

Dean didn’t need to answer. He just gave Castiel and broad smile and wiggled his eyebrows, making him laugh.

“You’re relentless, Dean. We can’t stay holed up here for three days.”

“Would it be so bad?”

_‘Of course it wouldn’t,’_ Castiel thought to himself as he let his gaze travel over his boyfriend’s body. Quite frankly, he couldn’t imagine a best way to spend the weekend. “Don’t you want to see a bit of the city?” he still asked, praying the answer would be a negative one.

Dean snorted a laugh. “What in the hell is there to see in Columbus, really?”

“There’s the topiary park,” Castiel said, trying to keep a straight face.

“You’d rather go to some stupid park than stay here and fuck all day?”

“You asked what there was to see, I answered. I’ve seen it already, it’s quite nice.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Unless you got something better than that little arts and crafts project you promised we’d do, I’d rather not leave the room until it’s time to go back home.”

Pushing his plate aside, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. “I brought the one you made for me,” he said with heat in his eyes.

“Should I be jealous?” Castiel asked with a smirk.

“Maybe… he does take care of me when you’re too far away.”

They both laughed even though it wasn’t that funny. Dean was the first come down from it, giving a soft squeeze to Castiel’s hand. “Were you serious earlier? About us finding a place together?”

“As a heart attack,” the author said, squeezing back. “I have no particular attachment to my current living accommodations. I would live in a cardboard box if you were to be with me.”

Dean smiled. “But no pressure…”

“No pressure,” Castiel replied, smiling too.

“I’ll have to find a good enough job, though.”

“I’m not worried. Maybe we could start with whoever has been working on Gabe’s cars over the years. I think it would be the fancy kind of shop.”

“I’m nowhere near fancy, Cas,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“I would imagine that fancy cars or not, the job would be similar.”

“Maybe… Hook me up, we never know.”

Beaming, Castiel got up to straddle Dean, his eyes sparkling bluer than ever. “So, that’s it then? We’re doing this?”

The thump of his heart made Dean want to hesitate. What if everything was to fall apart from that moment on? He didn’t think he could take it. But the glee on his boyfriend’s face was like a salve on his doubts, making them fritter away. “Yeah, we are,” he said, swallowing the last of his hesitations.

“I love you,” Castiel said under his breath. He felt the goosebumps on Dean’s skin arise under his fingers as he leaned in to kiss him, knowing to give him a reason not to answer back. But this time was different as Dean moved away from his lips.

Cradling Castiel’s face with both hands, Dean kept his lips out of reach, instead locking their eyes together. This was something they did often, usually without even thinking about it. But this time it was deliberate, intense.

“I do too, Cas… love you, I mean.” Dean swallowed loudly, a poignant mix of love and fear shining in his green eyes. He held Cas’ gaze, intended on conveying how truthful he was.

Castiel only nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. The hold Dean had on him faltered a bit and he surged forward, thrashing his hungry mouth on his boyfriend’s.

From that moment on, anything that could have happened beyond the walls of their room would have no incidence whatsoever. A bomb could have gone off right outside their door they wouldn’t have heard it they were so wrapped up in each other.

They both had tears in their eyes when it was time to leave. They were leaning on Castiel’s Prius, kissing as if it were to be the last time they ever saw each other.

“Why don’t you come to Kansas City, Cas? You can write from there too,” Dean asked when they separated to breathe. It wasn’t the first time they broached the subject that weekend.

“We went through this, Dean. You know I would love to, but I can’t. I have to visit with my editors, then I have several lectures coming up this month, all in New York.”

“I know,” Dean said, pouting. Castiel teased his lower lip with a soft bite. “Am I gonna see you before the wedding?”

Castiel nodded as he took a step back from Dean’s arms. He was getting too comfortable and didn’t want to delay their departure too much. “You certainly will. You’ll have to come to New York if you want to find a job. We could look for an apartment too.”

Dean’s features closed off a little at that moment. “Yeah… I’ll start looking around, see if anything catches my eye. Maybe my boss has contacts in New York that could help.”

“Maybe. And I’ll tell Gabriel to send you his own contacts’ informations. But whatever happens, we’ll see each other before September, all right?”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said, taking a step forward to give his boyfriend one last kiss. “Be careful on the road, all right?” He took Castiel’s hand in his, linking their fingers together.

“Dean, we have to leave,” Castiel said, doing the same thing with their other hands.

“I know,” he hummed, leaning his forehead on Cas’. “I feel like it’s the last time we ever see each other again… why is that?”

“I don’t know, baby boy,” Castiel hummed back, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent. “But I can assure you we will. I’m not done with you. I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

They kissed again, a little more desperately. Someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. A woman was standing close, waiting for them to move so she could get in her own car. They both mumbled their apologies as they moved back so she could open the door.

“We really have to go, Dean. If we don’t, we’ll never leave here,” Castiel said after the lady and her husband had driven away.

“I know, we both got a long way to go. I’ll be missing you,” Dean said as he leaned again, this time pressing his lips on Castiel’s in a chaste kiss.

“And I’ll be missing you. Call me if you’re bored?”

“I will,” Dean promised as he walked away backwards, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend as he folded his limber frame in his car. Satisfied, he turned back around and walked towards the Impala, the cogs of his mind already hard at work.

The next months would certainly be interesting.

 

~ • ~

 

“Is everything all right, Dean?”

The older Winchester looked at his brother, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Of course, Sam. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know. Weren’t you supposed to go see Cas this weekend?”

“Yeah, but now that Rufus knows I’m leaving, he’s been riding my ass. He’s got this ’71 Cutlass Supreme he wants me to finish up. I’m not even sure it’ll be done before the wedding.”

“You better not be telling me you’ll be working instead of coming to my wedding,” Sam said in a hiss.

“Of course not. He knows my last day of work isn’t negotiable. Someone’s gonna have to take over if the car’s not done.” Dean turned his attention back to the _Three’s Company_ marathon he’d been engrossed in.

Unsatisfied with his brother’s answer, Sam insisted. “So why not take a weekend off to see Cas then?”

“Why do you care so much, Sammy? I’m busy, he’s busy, we’re busy… no big deal.”

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do shit. Now shut the fuck up so I can enjoy my show.”

“You’re such a jerk sometimes, Dean. I can’t believe you’re sabotaging yet another relationship.”

Dean turned a dark eye on his brother, his lips pinched thin. “You don’t know shit. Just shut up about it already.”

Sam raised his hands in a placating motion, walking out of the living room to go into his bedroom. Whatever his brother said about it, he knew something was going on. He took his phone to find Jessica’s number. She answered on the first ring.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she answered. He could hear the smile in her voice, making him smile too.

“Hey, honey. Is this a bad time?”

“Not at all, just hung up with Cas. What’s up?”

“That’s why I’m calling actually. How’s Cas? Did he seem good?”

“Well, yeah… he didn’t say otherwise. Why, what’s going on?”

Sam exhaled as he sat on his bed. “I don’t know. Dean’s been weird lately. He’s not going to New York this weekend.”

“Huh… Cas didn’t mention it. Did Dean say why?”

“Says he has to work on a car for his boss. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Well, I guess the extra money wouldn’t hurt. Did he say they were having problems?”

“No, and I didn’t ask. Maybe I’m just reading too much into things.”

“Maybe. Change of plans can happen to anyone, you know.”

“No, I know… it’s just… Dean’s weird. Anyway… still wanna go out tonight?”

In the living room, Dean’s attention was still on Jack Tripper and his friends when his phone rang. He wasn’t surprised to see Castiel’s name appear on the screen. He hesitated before answering.

“Hey, Cas,” he said in an even tone.

“Hi, Dean. I just saw your email. What’s going on?”

Dean cringed when he thought about the message he had sent that very morning. He thought Cas would have seen it much earlier.

“Nothing’s going on, I just gotta work.”

“I get that, but why did you send an email instead of calling? And to that old address too.”

“Looks like you still use it,” Dean couldn’t stop himself from saying.

“I don’t usually, I haven’t in months. But I received an alert on my phone, so I checked. Is everything all right? You sound weird.”

“Everything’s fine, Cas. Told you, I gotta work.”

Castiel let out a huffed laugh. “Why don’t you go to your room and call me on Skype then. I’d love to see you.”

“Kinda tired now, Cas.” Canned laughter erupted from the TV. “I was dozing off when you called,” he lied, ignoring the little voice inside haggling him for it.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll let you go then. Call me tomorrow?”

“Yeah, call you tomorrow, Cas,” Dean said before hanging up. It was the first time since Columbus that they ended a call without saying _‘I love you’_. He tried to ignore the knots forming in his stomach. When he couldn’t, he decided it’d be a good idea to try and drown them in whiskey.

 

~ • ~

 

Dean was driving the Impala on a deserted road when he heard loud banging noises coming from the engine. It wasn’t like any noise he knew so he kind of panicked, swerving onto the shoulder to stop the car. When the noises kept on going, even after he had turned off the engine, he turned to the passenger seat.

“Captain, I think we have a problem,” he said to the 60’s version of Captain Kirk wearing a yellow _Enterprise_ shirt and cycling shorts.

“That’s an understatement. What are you going to do about it?” Kirk yelled over the clatter.

Dean shrugged. He tried turning the key into the ignition but nothing happened. He counted to three then tried again. He kept repeating the motions, determined to see it work.

“You’re killing her, Dean,” he heard Kirk say. He turned to find him cuddling a tribble in a way that reminded him of Doctor Evil. He laughed.

He was still laughing when he was awaken by a hand shaking him. Confused by the sudden change of setting, his laughter died in his throat.

“Captain?” he mumbled, trying to blink the sleep away.

“If you want, I’ll be your captain,” he heard as a familiar body fell next to him. He took a deep breath, letting the smell he loved so much comfort him. Until it didn’t.

“Cas?” he said again, this time more clearly.

“Hello, Dean.”

Soft lips landed on Dean’s cheek, making him cower back. He opened his eyes, now fully awake. “Whatcha doin’ here?” he asked. “What time is it?”

“I came to see you.” Trying not to look too dejected by Dean’s dismissal, Castiel glanced at his watch. “It’s a little after eight. You have some time before work, don’t you?”

“Yeah, well… the earlier I get there, the earlier I can go home. Why did you come, Cas? Told you I have to work.”

“Yes, you did. But I don’t believe it’s the sole reason for you canceling our plans. What happened, Dean?”

“What do you mean? Nothing happened.” He got up and looked around the room. “So… I gotta pee and take a shower. You can make coffee if you want some, you know where the stuff’s at, right?”

He tried to ignore the sadness in Castiel’s eyes as he nodded. Dean gave him a feeble smile and walked towards his bedroom to grab some clothes. He came out to find Sam all dressed up, waiting for him in the hall.

“What’s your fucking problem, Dean? Are you breaking up with him?” Sam said in a low voice.

“Mind you own business, Sammy. I’m not breaking up,” he hissed, even if it had been on his mind for a couple of days now. Except he didn’t believe the idea would be his own.

“Then act like it. I’m going to Jessica’s, better not screw this up, you hear?”

Dean didn’t answer as he pushed his brother aside to disappear in the bathroom. He knew Sam was right to be worried. Hell, he was worried himself, but it’s not like he had a say in the matter. To think that he was going to move to stupid New York for the guy.

“Dean?” he heard Cas say as the bathroom door opened a couple of minutes later. He exhaled, not ready to face the music just yet.

“I’m almost done,” Dean said, keeping an eye on the shadows moving behind the shower curtain.

“I thought I could join you. I hate smelling like a plane.”

“Look– ”

“Don’t worry, I know you are not approachable right now. I just really feel dirty.”

The plastic curtain was pulled aside behind Dean. He felt Castiel come in and, as promised, he didn’t touch him. Dean kept his back turned as he rinsed off his hair and skin.

“I’ll leave you to it,” he blurted as he pulled on the other side of the curtain to climb out of the bath, unbothered by the water splashing all over the toilet. He did a piss poor job at drying himself off, his skin still too damp to be comfortable in his jeans and t-shirt.

He fled to the kitchen, unable to resist smiling when he saw Cas had actually prepared coffee. He grabbed two mugs and filled them up, adding a bit of milk for Cas.

Castiel joined him in the kitchen not long after all dressed up, his wet hair were the only telltale of him being in the shower. His eyes too were different, red rimmed and tired looking. 

“Thanks,” he said softly as he took the warm mug in his hands.

“So, wanna tell me what you’re doing here?” Dean asked, sounding less aggravated than he did earlier.

“I wanted to see you,” Castiel said with honesty. “I know, you’ll be working, but… I missed you, baby boy.”

As it always did, the petname made Dean’s heart flutter but he did his best not to let it show. If they were to break up, he couldn’t let that affect him anymore.

Castiel had tears in his eyes when he spoke again. “What’s going on, Dean? Why are you shutting me out? Are you breaking up with me?”

Dean couldn’t help but utter a laugh, even though there wasn’t an ounce of humor in it. “I wouldn’t break up with you. If you don’t want me anymore, you’re gonna have to be a man about it and end it yourself.”

The look of shock on Castiel’s face looked genuine enough. “What are you talking about? Of course I want you. What in the world could make you think otherwise?” He got up to sit on the chair next to Dean’s. “Tell me what’s wrong, I beg of you,” he pleaded as he brushed a hand over Dean’s cheek.

“I can’t be in an open relationship, Cas. If that’s what you want, we better end this now.”

“I… what?”

“I saw the pics, man. No need denying it.”

Again, Castiel looked confused enough. “Wait a sec.,” Dean said as he got up to go in his bedroom. He came back with his laptop and placed it on the table, powering it up. He stayed silent as he fumbled around then turned it so Castiel could see.

On the screen was a picture of himself at the last lecture he gave. Somehow, the New York Post had thought it’d be interesting to do a piece on the event. In the picture, Gabriel stood to his left and, to his right, stood one of the senior editors of the firm. He was about to ask Dean what that was all about when he saw it: the editor’s arm was tight around his waist. He exhaled in relief, finally understanding what may have been plaguing his boyfriend’s mind.

“Dean… do you think me and Balt are having an affair?” he asked, unable to keep his smile at bay.

“Well, aren’t you?” he spat back as he scrolled down to show another picture. This time, Balthazar was kissing his cheek while Castiel had his eyes closed and a huge smile. Castiel blushed, which didn’t help reassuring Dean.

“No, Dean, baby… Balt and I, we’re friends, but nothing more, I swear.”

“He looks pretty friendly, yeah.”

“He’s French, if that explains anything. And yes, he can be a little handsy.” Dean’s scowl darkened even more. “But Dean, he’s very much heterosexual. He just likes to touch people.”

“But– ”

“Now you listen to me, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said as he got up. He knew that the growl in his tone and towering over Dean may just be what they needed to get passed this. “I don’t want you to ever do this to me again, you hear?” 

He was satisfied to see Dean swallow and his pupils dilate.

“If you have an issue with me, you say so. If you have questions, you ask them. But I won’t have you doubt me or my devotion to you. Am I making myself clear?”

Flustered, Dean nodded, licking his lips.

“Now, do you _really_ have to go to work?” he asked as he grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair.

“No,” Dean said in a choked voice. “I’m sorry, babe,” he added as he hugged Castiel at the waist. “I’m such a mess.”

“I love you, Dean. And I won’t be abandoning you,” Castiel said, letting the grip on Dean’s hair falter a bit. “Let’s go to bed, all right?” he added as he pulled Dean up.

Even though some sort of power play seemed to have been initiated, both men only lied down in each other’s arms, kissing until they fell asleep.

 

~ • ~

 

Castiel’s breath felt warm on his ear. “Which one?”

“Huh?” Dean replied, transfixed by the display of legs, hips, and boobs twirling on the stage. Boobs. He tried to think back to the last time he had been with a girl. Through his alcohol-induced fog, he remembered. It had been Sarah, or maybe Stella, a petite brunette he picked up at a bar a couple of days before seeing Cas again. Before they decided trying to be together, and exclusive. That was something like nine months ago.

“Which of those girls would you choose?” Castiel said again, kissing his neck.

Dean shivered. “I don’t want none of them, Cas. I’ve got you.” He grabbed his lover’s knee to squeeze it but his eyes didn’t divert from the show.

“Imagine I didn’t exist then. Who would you want to dance for you?”

Castiel’s words were like sulfuric acid in Dean’s ear. The idea of a world without Cas sounded too much like a neverending nightmare to entertain. Still, he found himself answering.

“That redhead. The tall one.”

“She’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah… but she’s got nothing on you.” This time, Dean turned around to look at his boyfriend. Their eyes met, and then it was their lips, their tongues…

“Woah there, guys! You’re missing the show,” they heard Castiel’s brother yell right next to them. “Tonight’s all about pussy, none of that gay stuff, all right?”

“Leave them alone, Gabe,” a very drunk Sam intervened, just as loud as the other. “If they wanna be gay with each other, I don’t mind. Right, Dean? I don’t mind, right?”

Both Castiel and Dean laughed and nodded, amused by Sam’s dewy-eyed expression. “Yeah, Sammy, you don’t mind. You’re a good brother.”

A contented grin appeared on Sam’s face and he got up to hug them both, kissing them soundly on the cheeks.

“Hey! If you’re all gonna be gay, at least let me join in on the fun,” Gabriel said before partaking in the hug. It would probably have been a touching moment if the shorter man hadn’t decided it’d be a good idea to mock hump the groom.

“Gabriel,” Sam said, trying to stifle his mirth, “I’m getting married tomorrow, it’s too late. We can never be together.”

Gabriel sent a hand to his heart and fell back on his chair in an overly dramatic display. “Oh, my heart, I’m dying. How could you hurt me so?”

“Your brother’s an idiot,” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear.

“Yes, yes he is… the best of idiots,” Castiel replied with fondness. “I’ll be back,” he said, getting up from his chair. “Bathroom. Alone,” he explained to a questioning Dean.

Soon, the pop music that had been playing died down as the girls disappeared backstage. In their place, a single girl sashayed onto the platform as a rock song blared through the speakers. Dean recognized AC/DC but couldn’t name the tune. Not that it mattered, really.

If Cas was to be asking the same question now, his answer would be that he wanted _this_ girl. He’d had many fantasies in his life, but a leggy and voluptuous Asian girl had to be the ultimate one. His extensive collection of Busty Asian Beauties magazine was proof enough.

When Cas came back, Angel – that’s how the MC had introduced her – was on all fours, crawling towards their table. With his arm around a bashful Sam, Gabriel was waving a wad of cash at the stripper, hollering to get her attention. It seemed to be working. She stopped in front of them, getting on her knees and gyrating her hips in time with the music.

Dean’s mouth watered as he watched the girl, cash burning in his wallet and his hand itching to touch her. But this was his brother’s bachelor party, and he was here with his fucking boyfriend. All he could do was watch as his brother was pushed forward by Brady and Gabriel who had put a bunch of bills in his hand. The girl stopped moving, her long black hair still swaying, waiting for Sam to cram the money down her thong.

Castiel’s breath hot on his ear made Dean jump. “You like her, don’t you?” Dean gave a short nod and licked his lips. “You like her better than the redhead?” This time, Dean only shrugged. It’s not like he _really_ wanted them, did he? “You know I’d do everything for you, right?”

Again, Dean nodded, sending a hand to his crotch, the living fantasy and his lover’s voice together almost too much to handle. He considered fleeing to the bathroom to take care of his fast growing problem but he didn’t want to miss the show. Right now, the best solution seemed to move his chair closer to the table so he could at least hide.

“If you wanted us to have a threesome with a woman, I would agree,” Castiel said again, his voice even throatier than usual.

“Shit, Cas… you gotta stop. Imma gonna come in my pants.”

“So?”

Dean felt his lover’s hand graze over his denim clad erection. “Cas… not here…”

“Why not? They have to expect men getting aroused, don’t they?”

“Still, I’m not gonna blow my– ugh… blow my load here.”

“We’ll keep it under the table, nobody will see you,” Castiel promised as he nibbled on Dean’s ear. “Keep your eyes on her. And keep your hands on the table. Let me take care of you.”

“They’re gonna know…”

“Shhhhhh. Listen to my voice, baby boy.” Hidden by the club’s chrome table, Castiel started to rub Dean’s dick over the cloth. “You know the rules. If you want me to stop, you just have to say the word. Do you remember the word, baby boy?” Dean gave another sharp nod, already panting. “Do you want to use the word? Do you want me to stop?” The negating movement of Dean’s head was close to imperceptible but Cas still caught it.

“Perfect. Now, watch the girl. She’s beautiful, isn’t she? Imagine penetrating her while I make love to you. Can you do that?” Dean’s low growl and shaking hands answered for him. “Or maybe she’s sucking on you while I have my tongue in your pretty little hole. What do you say to that, baby boy?”

Dean didn’t answer, instead tilted his head to catch Castiel’s lips with his. They kept on kissing, Castiel rubbing him through his jeans, until they both felt strong hands land on their shoulders.

They separated with a (very masculine) yelp and looked up to find one of the bouncers towering over them.

“Party’s over, ladies. Get the fuck out of my club!”

“No no nononononono, they’re gay, it’s okay. We like gays,” Sam said, trying to intercede in their favor. Obviously, his drunken brain hadn’t elected the right tactic.

“They could be into toasters for all I care. As long as they don’t fuck them here. The show’s on stage, not on the floor. Now leave before I make you!”

“But they’re in love… so much in love…” they heard a pouting Sam say as Gabriel helped him up and towards the door.

“Come on guys, this place sucks anyway. Except you, honey. You rock,” Gabriel yelled to Angel who winked at him as she grabbed the pole for one last twirl.

“I’m so fucking hard,” Dean said when Castiel pulled him up. They both saw the doorman lick his lips as his eyes shifted to Dean’s crotch. “Eyes up here, buddy. You kick us out, you don’t get to look,” he spat while Castiel pushed him towards the door.

Everyone in the group was laughing as they crawled back in the limousine Castiel had rented for the night. Scotch got passed around, everyone taking huge gulps right from the bottle.

“Where to now, gentlemen?” the driver said as he lowered the partition.

“What time is it, Jeeves?” Gabriel asked in an awful parody of a British accent.

“It’s right after one. Wanna go to another club?”

“We’re not from around here. Got any suggestions?”

“Well, depends what you wanna do. Reno has great casinos. And there’s the Mustang Ranch not too far from here.”

“They’re super gay! And I’m gettin’ married. No popris… hmm… no _pronstituzes_ ,” Sam said before letting his tall frame fall back all over Gabriel. “M’gettin’ married. Don’t touch,” he mumbled as he fell asleep.

“He’s gonna drool all over my shirt, isn’t he?” Gabriel asked to no one in particular. Still, he didn’t push him away, reaching into his pocket to take out a black marker. “I’ve been waiting for this moment all night,” he explained as he uncapped it and started drawing on the groom’s face.

Castiel turned to the driver still waiting for instructions. “I think you should just bring us back to Tahoe. I’d think that a bachelor party is over the second the groom passes out.”

“Same stops as earlier?”

Brady nodded. “Yeah, me and Picasso here at the hotel and the other three at the house, please.”

The drive back to Lake Tahoe took a little over an hour. Only Castiel and Brady remained awake, avenging the groom by drawing a porn stache on Gabriel’s face. And huge sideburns. And eyebrows Groucho Marx who have been jealous of. He’d be having the time of his life trying to wash that off the next morning.

~ • ~

The wedding reception went on until late in the night with the younger adults greeting the sun as it came up. Even the newlyweds had prefered to stay with their friends, basking in the glow of the camp fire. After collecting every available blanket, they spent the night on the beach, talking about nothing and everything.

Huddled together under one of the guest house’s blanket, Dean and Castiel were sharing a bottle of champagne. Jess and Sam did the same, as did Brady and his girlfriend Rebecca, and Gabriel with two of Jessica’s bridesmaids. Everyone else had gone to bed.

“So… who’s getting hitched next?” Gabriel asked with a smirk. His eyes shifted between the two other couples.

Leaning on Dean, Castiel smiled at his brother. “You’re the oldest one here, Gabe. Logically, you should be the one getting married next.”

“Don’t give these lovely girls any idea, Cassie. I’m not the marrying kind,” he said, putting his hands over the girls’ ears, making them both giggle. “You’re the romantic one, baby brother, not me.”

Castiel felt Dean’s body tense a little, so he decided to laugh it off. “I’m not a kid anymore, Gabe. I know better now.”

“Then I guess it’s gonna have to be us,” Rebecca said in a sarcastic tone.

The smile Brady gave the group was a bit on the sad side. “I asked her to marry me already,” he said as he tightened his hold on Rebecca, “but she refused.”

“I love him with all my heart, he knows this, but I just don’t believe in marriage,” she explained. “I’m sorry, Jess. I’m super stoked for you guys, I really am. It’s just not for me, that’s all.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jessica said, all smiles. “To each his own, right?”

She reached in her tote bag to grab a camera. “The light is amazing this morning,” she said as she started taking pictures. When her lense landed on Dean and Cas, she found they had disappeared under their blanket.

“Guys, don’t be idiots. I wanna take your picture.”

“No,” they heard Dean say in a muffled voice. Clearly, Cas wasn’t okay with that as he emerged from under the cover. “It’s too hot, Dean, I’m suffocating in there. Don’t be a baby and smile for the bride, all right?”

“Ready, guys? Smile!”

She took a couple of pictures then went on to photograph Gabriel and the bridesmaids who made a point of giving her various – not always tasteful – poses. After a little while, she stopped to look at the pictures on the screen.

“Damn, Dean… what’s with your face? Did you take your cues from Derek Zoolander or what?” she said, cackling.

Sam grabbed the device and grinned when he saw the picture. “You’ve never noticed? He always makes that face when taking pictures. To have a normal Dean face, you gotta take the shot when he doesn’t about know it.”

The camera got passed around, making everyone laugh. Even Castiel couldn’t hold giggles when he saw it. Soon, the two men were wrestling for control of Jessica’s camera because Dean wanted to delete it.

“Over my dead body,” Castiel said in a growl, doing his best to keep the camera away from his boyfriend. He decided that kissing him should be a good enough diversion strategy.

And it was. In fact, it was so distracting that even Cas was oblivious to the camera being taken out of his hand by Sam. Same thing when everyone bid their goodbyes and left the men to roll around on the beach.

It was Dean who realized first they were alone. He was straddling Castiel’s thighs and holding his hands over his head when he noticed how silent it had become. He looked around to find everyone had disappeared along with everything they had brought.

“Hey, babe… they abandoned us.”

Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean was right. “You think we made them uncomfortable?”

With a shrug, Dean let Cas’ wrists go and sat back next to him. “Maybe… or maybe we made them horny as hell,” he said, beaming. “We’re pretty sexy, you know?”

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Castiel pushed himself to a sitting position and started sucking on Dean’s neck. He licked the bruised skin and spoke again. “What do you say we go back to our own room now? I think it’ll be a better setting for all the things I wish to do to you.”

 

~ • ~

 

Back in the cabin, they never made it to the bed. Instead, they kneeled on the blankets they had brought back in, somewhere between the foyer and the kitchen. The clothes were thrown around without a care in the world, both men’s only interested in tearing the most delicious noises from their partner.

“I love you,” Castiel hummed in his boyfriend’s ear, loving how the words would always make Dean shiver.

“Love you too,” Dean answered as he lowered himself to grab Castiel’s sensitive nipple between his teeth.

“Ugh… please, Dean…”

Dean licked his lips as he pushed Castiel on his back and settled between his legs. He caught his eyes and darted his tongue out to lick his inner thigh.

“Fuck… you know what I think about teasing,” Castiel said in a growl.

“I know,” Dean said with a smirk, then kissed the inner thigh again. He kissed him again and again, making his way slowly towards the main event.

“For fuck’s sake, Dean…”

Dean clucked his tongue. “Goodness gracious, Castiel. What’s with the potty mouth.”

Castiel groaned his frustration as he let his head fall back down. “You’re impossible.”

With a smile, Dean changed tactics and kissed Castiel’s sack, making him shiver. Not a second later, he was sucking a ball in his mouth.

“Oh dear lord,” Castiel sputtered, his legs spreading wider, inviting Dean’s mouth to travel lower.

When Dean blindly lifted a hand to Castiel’s dick, he found the other had already been working himself off. He swatted the hand away. “Mine,” he warned before diving back down.

“Your mouth,” Castiel said between ragged breaths as he turned around and got on his knees. “Your tongue… in me.”

Spreading Castiel’s ass cheeks, Dean obeyed, licking his crack like the best of ice cream cones. He teased the rim with his tongue and a finger, making the author writhe with pleasure.

“Calm down, babe,” he whispered, letting go of Cas’ dick to hold him down. Castiel’s moan was loud when Dean’s tongue breached him.

“Baby boy, never stop… Ugh… god…”

But Dean had other ideas. He moved, licking his way past the balls and up the shaft. He kissed the head before sinking down on it, sucking as he bobbed his head up and down. Castiel gave out a frustrated moan when Dean let him go with a wet pop.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he let out, panting.

Without a word, Dean got up and left to disappear towards the back of the cabin.

“Come back here and finish what you started, asshole,” Castiel yelled, grabbing his length to finish himself off.

Dean came back and dropped next to Castiel, slapping his hand away again. He gave him the lube he had fetched from his duffel and leaned down. “Do me,” he murmured against his lover’s lips before turning around to present himself.

Even though he loved the idea, Castiel made a point of acting offended. “You could have at least finished me off,” he said, pushing the lube aside.

“You’re no spring chicken there, Cas… I don’t wanna have to wait for you to recuperate,” Dean said, always a tease.

“Oh, I’ll show you a spring chicken,” Castiel growled, spreading Dean’s ass cheek and offering him his tongue.

“Shit… yeah… like that…” Dean said in an exhale, letting his upper body fall forward. When he tried to grab himself, he felt Castiel swap his hand away like he had done to him.

“You don’t get to touch either, Dean. Keep your hands away from _my_ toy.”

Dean’s light chuckled turned into a whimper when he felt Castiel’s thumb breach his rim. Soon, the finger had been pushed all the way in, along with the tongue.

“Calm down, baby boy,” Castiel said when he left Dean’s hole to cover his dick and fingers in lube. He put his dry hand on the small of his lover’s back to rub slow circles.

“Cas, come on, you’re taking too– fuck!”

Castiel smirked as Dean started gyrating on the two slick fingers he had pushed inside him. “Jesus,” the younger man yelled again when Castiel found his prostate. “More…”

Licking his lips, Castiel obliged, grazing the hidden nerves over and over again, making his lover tremble. He leaned forward to kiss the sweaty skin. “You taste so good, baby boy,” he said, licking and sucking bruises on the meat of his ass.

“I’m good, Cas… please,” Dean begged, his voice hoarse.

He certainly could have made him wait, but Cas was just as eager to have their bodies joined together. He sat back on his heels, unable to look away from his boyfriend’s shining wet hole. “Spread your cheeks,” he ordered, grabbing his length.

Dean obeyed, panting into the blanket. The next second, Castiel’s blunt head was passing the rim, making them both shiver. “Fuck… I love you,” Dean blurted as Castiel bottomed out. 

Cas responded between gritted teeth as he started moving in and out. “I love you too, baby boy, I love you so much.”

From then on, they mostly uttered groans and moans, not in the mood to tease anymore. The only noises were those of skin slapping together and ragged breaths. It was Cas who came first, buried deep inside his boyfriend’s body. He kept on going, making sure to catch on Dean’s prostate at every thrust.

When Dean came, it was with a wet sob. “Fuck,” Castiel let out when he felt him constrict around his dick. He pulled out, afraid he’d explode if he didn’t.

Both men let their bodies fall on the heap of blankets, consumed.

“I really do love you, Cas,” Dean said in a low voice. Castiel could only humm and nod in assent he was so spent. 

“I wanna marry you,” Dean said when he spoke again, making Cas laugh.

“I thought you were done doing this,” he achieved to reply, keeping his eyes closed. He felt Dean move next to him, missing his warmth the second it left his side.

“Open your eyes, babe,” Dean said as he rolled back next to him.

A little annoyed, Castiel scrunched his nose. “No… let me sleep.”

“Please.”

The soft and pleading tone of Dean’s voice was enough for Cas to obey, even though he didn’t intend on being nice about it. But every objections he could have had dissolved on his tongue when he saw what Dean held in his hand.

“Dean?”

“Marry me?” Dean murmured, holding up a fancy wooden box with a ring nested in red satin.

To say that Castiel was in shock had to be the understatement of the year. His eyes shifted between Dean’s hopeful expression and the jewelry. And for the first time of his life, he couldn’t find a single thing to say.

A worried frown soon appeared on Dean’s face. He snapped the box close.

“Forget I said anything,” he sputtered, embarrassment heavy on his cheeks.

“No,” Castiel was able to say, his voice the lowest it’s ever been. He grabbed the box from Dean’s hand and opened it again, smiling with delight.

“No, you don’t wanna marry me?” a very confused Dean felt the need to ask.

“Yes,” Castiel said this time, very much aware on how unclear he was being. It wasn’t until he took out the ring and put it on the appropriate finger that Dean’s nerves eased.

“Did I just render you speechless?” he asked, his tone warm again. Eyes shining with tears, Castiel nodded before grabbing his boyfriend – well, his fiancé now – in a tight hug.

“Yes, I will marry you,” Castiel was able to say several minutes later, making Dean chuckle. He sat back on the blanket and brought his hand up to look at the ring. “It’s beautiful,” he said under his breath.

Dean beamed, glad to have made the right choice. “Yeah… I thought it represented you. Well… both of us actually. It’s made of titanium and ebony wood.”

“It’s gorgeous… we’ll have to buy you one now.”

“I already got one,” Dean said, sheepish. “It’s the same, so– ”

“Of course you did,” Castiel said with a smile and a kiss. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, a smile on their lips and their left hands linked together in an eternal promise.

 

~ THE END ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d… and, I also had started a drawing for this but… like the story itself, I seem to be low on gas. lolll
> 
> Maybe someday I’ll add it in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah… unbeta'd, like it often is. Sorry for any mistake you may encounter, I tried to annihilate (yeah… annihilate) all of them but I certainly missed some. My fault!!
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading and, as always, feel free to comment. I’d love to read your thoughts! :D


End file.
